Dreams and Nightmares
by KitKat2414
Summary: When Jesse wakes up in an old Factory, she must learn what true terror is, and must find away to escape the clutches of a man, who will stop it nothing until he captures her. How will she escape? Find out now!
1. Feathers of a Bird

**Strange Dream-*-*-*-***

**I opened my eyes to a dim light hanging above me. I immediately grabbed my aching head that felt like a rock was thrown at it.  
I continued to blink numerous times as I had awaken in the presence of silence... pure silence...Creepy. **

**But just not long ago I heard sobbing, almost like whimpering. **

**Whoever that was I had to get to them because they seemed frightened but not as freaked out as me right now, but still it's only the kind thing to do right? **

**"Please...d-don't come any closer..."the voice sounded.**

**"G-get away from me!"."What?"I asked sounding a bit curious and frightened. **

**So much for my parents lesson in being somewhere you don't know! Rule number uno, never show any emotions to the enemy! **

**Well I doubt t matters much now anyways...I carefully sat up and began to slowly lift myself up off the cold hardened ground that felt somewhat something like Iron...Rusted iron, but it also felt like it was layered with something wet...and sticky...eeeeww! **

**But whatever it was i don't have any intentions on knowing what that stuff is...hopefully I don't find out. **

**I kept my actions as quiet and as minimal as possible because I know that there is someone or something else in here, and it was still alive.**

**I made my way to the wall despite it being a lot grosser than the rotting floor. **

**"Eeeeeep!"I shrieked in panic as I scurried out and away from whatever I had just grabbed. **

**which turned out to be a molding and decaying limb...still moving."What the cereal?"I yelled still trying to control the bemused panic attack I just had. **

**"Your...brave"The male voice commented."brave enough to stay inside of this room with a somewhat dead guy..." He teased in a somewhat pained tone. **

**"and who are you sir?...I mean why are you here?" I asked hoping to get a proper answer rather than the filthy and rotting room itself had given me. **

**" Me? I am here in none other than for the sins that I have done during the years and hopefully after I am done paying my debt here I won't make any more... I suppose you were here for a short amount of time... Am I correct?" he asked answering my question with a question. **

**"hey! I am just trying to find out where I am and why and what kind of a person answers a question with a question it just doesn't make any sense okay!" answered but accidentally stepped in the light making myself visible. "Oh! I'm so sorry! U-umm "he answered obviously regretting something he had just said. **

**But why is he looking at me like that? Is the way that I look? Na couldn't be because if you've been down here for awhile you would less likely be concerned about another's appearance right? "Hey , What are you looking at? Jeez I am not in any other situation any different than you so cut the sudden change of heart out already...".**

**"I know but I have to get you out of here fast! Before he comes here!" he answered without hesitation on the 'get you out' part.**

**"what why? And second of all your stuck there and I am over here, and freely visible to walk where I please... See" I answered confused while walking around in circles making sure I was visible in the light. **

**" Here take this and get out now!" He yelled while taking out a silver magnum, which looked like it could pack quite a punch.**

**"And save the boy, he knows the way out but don't freak out when you see him because he is a rare sight like you but only different.**

**"Now run run run!" He yelled moving his chained hands in a position gesturing for me to get a move on fast. **

**" Okay but keep it cool man!" I yelled as I began to slowly open the huge rusted door and popping out of the room. **

**Leaving the dim, blood rusted room behind hoping that the man would be alright because he only looked to be in his late 20's and he was only trying to help after all right? **

**"Oh...my...god" I murmured while quickly pulling both hands over my mouth at the gross sight in front of my eyes. there was a person being eaten by a strangely deformed dog... which seemed to notice me. **

**It growled in a way that made my blood curdle and sent shivers tingling down my spine. **

**Oh God I don`t want to die!But in a moment the trembling had stopped and the dogs growling had come to an end. **

**I realized that my fingers had pulled the trigger and shot a bullets out of the Broken Butterfly. And thus the end of this grotesque thing. **

**I slowly averted my eyes downwards to see this creatures visible spine and ribcage, also it didn`t appear to have any fur nor skin to cover itself. **

**And it`s teeth are not those that belong to a normal dogs, they are seriously like shark teeth.**

**Except seriously freaky looking, so I made a mental note to shoot any kind of dog familiar to this one because I would be in some serious pain if I were to get bitten by one of these. **

**But after identifying all the details about this thing, I quickly moved my attention aver to the dead guy who was just recently getting eaten by that thing over there, and grabbed the note left on the rotting corpse. **

**The not read:**

_Little firefly,_

_As you know now you have been in a strange room and seen some serious things am I right?_

_But I will tell you that if you want to find your way out of here and no doubt escape any further harms by any means necessary, then I suggest that you do not continue any further and be sure to forget any other plans that await you ahead. For if you do not the creatures will only become more and more fierce and will stretch far beyond anything you could`ve ever this be a warning that no matter what you do you can`t trust anything that a person trusts you with...even the things you have earned in life..._

**Wow creepy...The seriously messed up fruit loop who wrote this already has a part in this, this messed up society or what ever this place is... But whoever he is he already seems to know me and calls me"Little Firefly" or something but I really hate to admit it but this guy is right, I really don`t want to run into any more of these weird creatures and least of all anything more than this right?**

**But I have to because I really want to get the heck out of here and don`t really want to stay even if it means that I will get safety because for how long will I acquire safety?**

**Ah well lets get moving already... I began to walk onward towards the end of the hallway and carefully stepped over the rotting corpse and the dogs as well and with that I ran through the hallway, and then made my way down through the two doors on the right and then stopped in front of the third door to think for a minute.**

**With the Broken Butterfly in hand I tightened my grip on it and opened the door cautiously while slowly walking in.**

**The lights in this room weren`t as dim and only twice as bright that I had wanted to look away but this was too much...before me I seen a boy around my age being dragged along the ground and tugged towards the door by this deformed looking person...**

**As far as I was concerned it couldn`t talk, but the boy was kicking and screaming for it to let go and to stop but that thing just kept on trudging slowly towards another rusted door that looked like it was locked but whatever it was it was not and I repeat NOT leaving with the only other survivor.**

**So I took a minute to aim, and then with one swift movement the bullet came flying out and nailed it right in the head.**

**Sending it crashing to the ground and falling dead.**

**Serves it right. Shortly after my little victory I ran quickly to the guy who was rubbing his neck.**

**I took notice in how he was literally covered in bruises scratches and cuts.**

**But his face was alright and it seems that he was dressed in some sort of a patents clothing wear like those things were about to do surgery on him, poor guy...**

**He looks like he`s been through a lot more than I`ve been through on this whole crazy nut job trip.**

**So I took a minute and rubbed his back and trying to calm him down.**

**And it seemed to work too.**

**"Thanks...I thought that I was going to be beat again..." The boy replied with a sense of gladness as he adverted his lavender colored orbs in my direction.**

**"Oh it was nothing...hehe"I answered completely dumbfounded by his gaze of thanks.**

**"You don`t mind if I come with you do you " he answered looking desperate.**

**"I don`t wanna be left alone here because it`s too much to handle...".**

**"No, but do you know where we could go to find some weapons or something to defend ourselves with?" I answered while pulling him up also.**

**" Yeah well sort of but we would have to go through a few things to get there though..." he answered glancing up at the door where I came from.**

**"I`ll take that risk oh and by the way I didn`t catch your name?".**

**"Indigo." he squeaked while managing a little smile.**

**I couldn`t help but feel a little smile tugging at the corner of my lips also.**

**"okay then lets go then." I answered feeling a lot better that I managed to save someone from those creatures, and someone who is willing to help with escaping this horror.**

**I grabbed Indigo`s hand and we made a run for it towards the door .**


	2. Rushed Goodbyes

Rushed Goodbyes*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

As me and Indigo ran towards the exit door (that and the one that was locked yoink yoink) We both rushed through it without a word and ran through the blood died hallways, aiming to miss all contact with things to the dirtied walls messed up with lord only knows what, and the rotting floors I could put up with but the walls...Ewww.

"shhhhh...take it easy.."Hushed Indigo as he spared a quick glance at my direction as he began to peek out from behind the corner.

' Dang... how can he pluck me out of my thoughts so quick ?...'.

" Go..."He whispered quietly.

I couldn't help it okay!I have that bad habit of identifying a few details of somethings alright!

Anyways I couldn't help but take notice in the type of attire he was dressed in.

They were worn and rugged, with a rustic type of design and style that looked like it definitely would've belonged to a hospital of some sort you know?

Awwwww god, that kind of a thought just sends shivers racing up my spine, even in a time like this...

Suddenly I felt a rough jerk, pulling to one direction like I was a rag doll.

I suddenly blinked a couple times before racing out of my thoughts.

"Hey, why'd we sto-".

"No time for that now, just follow me." Indigo suddenly snapped, giving me a uncommunicative glare that for some weird reason made me want to just back off but the sudden panic easily visible through his wide violet eyes, showing fear and shock radiating through them.

It just suddenly rang a bell for some odd reason, just making me even more curious.

I quickly adverted my gaze to the side then with a loud inhuman growl from my right, I quickly shot my head to what seemed to me a full 180 degree angle turn and stopped dead in my tracks to what I seemed to be seeing...

A poor defenseless man being dragged down the hallway...

By what looked like a freaky looking version of a werewolf like in those books or in those movies that I seen once...

"The same man who gave me this gun..." I trailed off in my thoughts.

Lost in a maze without a map is what I seemed to be feeling right at this very moment.

"why...why would they try to kill him...why?..." I seemed to repeat in guilt now...

Why would he have given me his only gun...

God everything just went from sunshine and lollipops to an unstoppable nightmare without an end... great...just freaking great...

Innocent people are dying because of me... now I feel a whole lot better...NOT HAPPENING...

Suddenly the mans loud and painful yells for help were agonizing to my ears...

Suddenly I launched myself forwards to attempt to help the man, but was stopped by a familiar gentle hand on my shoulder...

Pulling me back.

"Let go!" I growled in anger as the mans shouts and yelling were beginning to be covered in the sound of ripping and tearing flesh and the breaking of bones.

I just fell to my knees, feeling a sudden ache in my chest as his pained yells were now covered in a blanket of permanent silence.

Silver streams were running down either sides of my cheeks now, I felt trembling...was I trembling?.

"shhhhhh... there's nothing more you can do for him...please let it go..." Indigo hushed as he began to fall gently beside me, a hand on my back for support.

Suddenly I just got thrown at a wall.

I glanced downwards to see Indigo's shocked face staring at me... Eyes full of fear and great disbelief.

I felt a sudden jolt of pain surging through out my whole body, starting from my shoulder.

I then looked up to realize that the thing that shot at me had me pinned to the wall from my shoulder by that things huge claw(hand) that was shoved right inside my shoulder.

"Ahhhhhhh!"I shrieked in pain as the nerves and muscles inside my body finally registered what was happening and where the damage was.

I then looked up with a tint of shock when I came face to face with that things huge head.

Its eyes were a deep red, as if blood red. Its one eye was stitched shut with what looked like staples and it had both hands with very very sharp claws(one of which was in my shoulder) suddenly I managed to just barely lift the arm with the Broken Butterfly and aimed for its head.

Then another very painful jolt of what seemed to feel like bolts of lightning or electricity surging through my body.

I then raised one of my barely alive legs and gave a hard kick with all the energy that I could muster together at the time.

It moaned in pain as it ripped its over sized claw from my small shoulder.

As I had expected, I began to suffer from a huge amount of blood loss as I hit the unwelcoming ground with a loud THUD.

Jeez, isn't Indigo supposed to be protecting me? He's the guy! Not Me?

Instead I am the one nearly dying because some messed up fruit loop is chasing me and I am still barely managing to keep myself alive!

"NO NO NO! This Is NOT how I will go down!" I thought aloud in fury as I glanced over to Indigo, still confused and in shock as blood began to leek from the huge and when I mean huge I mean HUGE stab wound on my now abused shoulder.

I lifted up my arm feeling a little drowsy and I aimed, pulling the trigger without hesitation.

The beast fell to the ground unmoving besides the consistent twitching.

I finally felt that I could give in to the darkness, and as so... I let myself fall into the deep but welcoming nocturnal bliss.


	3. Withdrawn destruction

Withdrawn destruction and Serene understandings *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

I opened my eyes to see that Indigo was wrapping his arms around me... in a warm embrace.

Wait... was he ... sobbing?

I imeadiately shot an arm out around his back, making sure he got the message that i was still alive er... at least okay...

He instantly, almost like on que, he shot his head up from its saddened position.

He seemed to have been breaking down in tears this whole time.

Whoa, and I thought that i was stubborn... In a long shot, he looked terrible...

His raven colored locks of hair were messily brushed through his face, covering it.

His eyes were red from crying too much, and his face was soaked in tears.

I momentarily sat there staring at his sullen form, identifying every detail.

" I thought you were... dead..." He managed to get out, breaking the uncomfortable silence between us.

" heh, you know, if its not one thing its another..."I trailed off, waiting for him to give me a 'what are you talking about?' kind of look, but it never came.

"These things have beeen happening for years, ever since I was born. I'll be on the verge where I think I am gonna die, then I somehow manage to wriggle my way out of deathes clutches. Strange huh?" I continued.

He just sat there giving me a 'I know exectly what you mean ' or the 'I know something you don't know ' kind of expression again.

It was strange not knowing what someone is thinking.

I mean, what can you expect when you've got nothing on you to support your theories.

Nothin thats what.

He gave me a lazy yet secure type of smile that left me smiling in the end.

"Lets go know kay? Don't want to stay in one area or they'll hunt us down. Like I would ever like that surprise..."I ordered lazily.

He gave a nod of understandment and began to climb to his feet with no difficulty.

I tried, and felt my legs crumble like a fast falling tower.

I kind of asked if he could help me up.

He got the message and helped me to my feet, with a few trys.

-LATER-

"Thanks Indigo. I thought that i would never be able to use my legs again." I thanked gratefully, as I walked around while moving my legs nonstop.

Just to make sure that the blood flow continued.

"No problem. hey come here." indigo asked as he grabbed my hand in his and led me down the hallway to a door that was above all, molded and rotting but still, fairly descent.

He then looked over to my direction as we both exchanged glances.

In a second or two, we both slowly opened the door, I walked in talking extreme caution with each step I took, jeez its like he's mimicking my every movement I make.

I mean I would take a step with my right foot, then he would take a step with his right.

I would take a step with my left and then he would take a step with his left.

Then I would stop moving, then he wou- well you get the point... any ways he was like a trained puppy dog or something... jeez.

Then, he imeadiatley plucked me out of my thoughs when he yelled in shock and disbelief, obviously suffering from this whole experience... I know that I sure was.

"Carlos!" Indigo screamed as he rushed over to an ill looking man who was not even moving, or should I say, he was barely moving... he seemed to be in chains.

Not really harmed but it looks like he was down here for quite a bit, and it seems like 'they' left him down here to die or something.

In a flash, indigo seemed to be right by the mans side, almost like the speed of light.

He instantly wrapped his arms around the half-dead man.

"Carlos! Carlos wake up!" he urged on, tugging gently for the older man to get up, but to no avail, the man didn't move, he only spoke.

"I-I can't Indigo..."The man spoke in a voice of concern.

"Take her and get out now... You don't deserve to stay here, niether of you." He urged on, but the younger boys impatient glaring spoke otherwords.

"I don't wanna leave you here... Y-Your my...my brother!" Indigo continued to debate, his voice was full of honesty so I could tell that he was telling the truth about Carlos being his brother.

His words so changed the calmness and serene enviorment to become something of anger, sadness, and hate.

I however felt that it was turning somthing sort of sympathetic and lonely... almost a saddened type of feeling.

"I know, but would you rather stay here with me? Left in a room to rot? I think you would rather be better off in a nut house don't you think?," Carlos stopped for a breath to better confirm the facts to support his reason.

For some weird reason... I admired that. I don't know why.

"You two should leave while you can..." He finished, glancing to my direction to show that I was still in the room.

"Wait! hold it!" I inturrupted between the debates.

" If you are trying toleave so bad... then why not let me help?" I continued while pulling out the Broken Butterfly magnum gun.

Suddenly Indigo's face went pale, and so did carlos', despite him actually being pale already.

Indigo then jumped infront of Carlos, a look of protection and fury in his deep violet eyes shimmered otherwise.

" Whoa whao! You don't actually think that I would go and kill someone do you?" I yelled while raising my hands in a sign of surrender.

" Okay then, what were you planning on doing then?" he answered, definetly calmer than before.

" Duh, shoot the chains off so that he can actually walk and get out of here." I replied, he obvously got the idea and decided to go with it.

" Okay then go... do it..." he answered still sounding unsure but deep inside he knew that he could trust me.

I walked slowly to Carlos relouding my gun with the case of 60 ammunition bullets.

They felt so cold against my skin, like freezing cold!

I then began to aim carefully at the chains bonding Carlos to the wall, unfortunately I won't have a way to get the handcuffs off of Carlos, but hey at least he'll be free from this creepy place right?

He then began to tremble. Wait?

Was he scared that I was gonna shoot him or something?

Ppppphhhhh come on, I've had this gun for awhile and I think that I know how to use it.

" Hold still..." I commented before he stopped shaking, or at least tried to stop...

Then I wrapped my index finger around the warmed trigger.

I flicked my thumb upwards and deactivated the safety lock.

Then I took a deep breath to relieve the stress.

Hey it helps.

Then with a swift pull, the ecoehs of a fresh gunshot rang throughout the halls and the room.

But mostly my ears.

A change of events hapened when Indigo suddenly pounced on me like a cheetah.

He looked up at me, a look of gentle thanks shining radiently in his eyes.

"Hey thanks amigo." Cut in Carlos cheerfully.

"Soooo, I take it that your spanish?" I asked curious.

I began to raise myself off of the cold ground from the playfully sudden attack.

" Well yeah, but Indigo here chose to keep an english accent, so in other words querida, he can understand spanish and speak it, but he chooses to speak english, just like a translator." Answered Carlos clearly pointing out the obvious.

" Kay! now I know that was french!"

" Spanish Querida" He corrected, grinning deeply.

" RRrrriiigghhhttt, Any who! What does 'Querida' mean in spanish anyways?" I asked totally obivious to the giggling Indigo behind me.

" ...It...means...'my girl'..." replied Indigo while trying to suppress the urge to laugh till his gut explodes.

"Hah! You called me 'your' girl! You've been found out!" I yelled in triumph as he began to rub his neck nervously.

I so did not miss that flushed red across his cheeks, meaning that he was blushing from embarrasment, or from the sudden accusation.

Suddenly the good ,moment ceased when we all fell to the floor, grabing our aching ears from the terrible siren going off.

Querida! Indigo! We've got to get the hell out of here or else!" Yelled Carlos as he trudged his way to my cringing form and interlocked our arms.

Just because he knew how loud the ringing was and knew it was safer to let me keep my hands over my bleeding ears.

He then made his way quickly over to Indigo who was still standing, but was slightly cringed at the screeching.

We all made our way to the door and slammed it open.

Soon after the loud siren stopped.

We were holding on to each other, cringing on the ground with our ears covered by trembling hands.

I imeadiatly heard the barking and inhuman or unfamiliar growling of some demonic creature.

I snapped my head to face behind us.

I then hopped out of Carlos' protective hold and ran out of the deadend corner.

If dogs or monsters were coming then they would not hurt my friends!

They would have to get past me first.

Then I closed my eyes and forced them open as I pulled out the Broken Butterfly from my pocket.

I then was forced to see on my own fault, the ferocious dog-like creatures charging at me, much like the one I shot when I found Indigo.

There were four dogs running hungrily towards me with a look that could kill anything in its path.

I then found the strength to pull the trigger when one of them jumped at me.

Then the others, seeing the death of their comrade, they charged at me, murder filling the soul less eyes.

Carlos screamed as he began to charge towards me.

I was almost touched that he didn't want anything to happen to me.

But now was so not the time, I mean here I am trying to fend off lord knows how many of these ugly things and keep them safe, and yet he still objects?

What in the world is wrong with this guy?

"Stay back Carlos!" I squeaked as I expertly dodged another charging dog.

I then reached and grabbed its head, then snapped it back.

Jeez when I come to think of it, these dogs heads were like breaking paper mache.

Then the last two dogs came racing towards me.

I then plucked my magnum from its usual place and then pulled the trigger.

The last dog ran my way and I managed to shoot it somewhere where if they had a heart, well, that would be where I lodged a bullet through.

I then took some time to breath after the sudden adrenaline rush.

I glanced to my side to notice both Indigo's and Carlos' jaws drop to the ground, eyes wide with disbelef.

"What?" I asked totally dumbfounded.

I then shrugged letting them go through that whole ' I can't believe what I just saw' stage.

After about a while, I looked around before hearing what sounded like a speaker phone powering up.

"Hello... Firefly..." the male voice greeted.

That must've been the fruit loop who left me in this crazed up place.

"Hey you!" I asked with anger perfectly fluent in my voice.

"What is it my firefl-"

"Cut the crap out already okay! Are you the one who left us here? The one who killed the man in the chamber cell? And the one who released the dogs on us? Because if you are, then thanks for the god awful welcoming!" I yelled in a sarcastic tone.

I knew that he could tell I was speaking out of fury.

I waited for a response. But he just let out a cackle of harsh laughter.

That just got me even more angry.

" Oh, don't you worry Firefly, this is all just a test, You passed, but you can run all you want, I will find you and capture you. your friends will die no matter what you do... you cannot change this conclusion." he finished.

"You hypocritical jerkass! I won't ever come to you like an obedient dog, and just for the record, as long as I stick with these guys, nothing can harm them!" I yelled raising a hand and pointing over my back towards Carlos and Indigo.

They stood up and walked towards my side. " Yeah and you won't be laing a hand on our querida, until you get past us!" Carlos spoke with pure overprotective anger in his tone.

" I asure you Mr. molackantolovv that can be arranged, and I will go through ever single one of your 'tests' to prove to each of you that I am an all powerful god!" The booming voice contoured, seemingly surrounding us from all sides.

"Oh yeah? Well then I bet you are just imagining your all mighty and that you are just another messed up lunatic psycho! " Carlos defended without any restraints.

"I bid you farewell, and I can only recomend for you little firefly, that now may be the time to show your inner lights... to guide you through the unforging darkness." Then after the mysterious voice had faded, I began to think about what he just said.

'Inner light ... what inner light?' I questioned repeatedly in my head as I began to feel drowsy from all of this running around, killing crazy monsters, unwanted but useful adrenaline rushes, and with the addition of fending off everything that I seem to come in contact with, well, I am pretty beat and worn out.

" Hey guys. What do you say we take a break from all of this and just relax... you know for awhile, because I am really tired."

" Sure thing Querida, just relax and rest while me and Indigo stay on the look out. You need the sleep any ways... after fighting off all those creatures and challenging the lunatic that owns this demonic place..." Carlos agreed, also wrapping up the thoughts about wanting to relax and all by delivering me a soft assuring smile of safety and comfort.

"Thanks guys..." I trailed off as we began to walk towards an incredibly molded room that was rotting on the door.

I grabbed the handle uncaringly since I was pretty much used to the old and disgusting things that hindered in this place.

I was surprised to see that everything past the door was clean.

I mean, no rusted walls, no rotting floors, no blood curtling stench, and the best part was that this room was all clean, and nothing disgusting, with the extra addition, the walls were painted a light lavender, and the rug was painted a dark burgundy.

Everything in here also seemed to look brand new and still usable.

I imediatley ran and jumped into the soft and comfortable bed, letting my body sink into the sheets and the mattress.

"hey looks like he is giving us a break after all." Indigo said while making his way over to the bed also.

" Yeah but didn't he say that I passed a test? I mean that could be the reason that we are in here and not out there dying painfully right?" I answered feeling abit unsteady with the extra concentration that I had absolutely nothing to eat for who knows how long.

I walked over to the little refridgerator, and opened it.

Seeing as how everything was fresh and not rotten.

I imeadiatly picked up three apples and some bottled water, along with some oranges.

I closed the refridgerator and walked to the door, and closed it, luckily there was a lock.

So much for staying on look out duty.

Ah well, I was too dang tired to give a care about what would happen anyways.

I reached for the first lock and twisted the lock, automatically sealing anyone outside the room out of here.

And that meant that everyone could get some rest now.

" Hey Carlos! Catch!" I yelled as I thew him the water bottle and the big apple.

" Hey thanks Querida!" He thanked gratefully as he caught the two of the items without difficulty, and then inspected them carefully.

" Hey Indigo, you want some?" I asked as I jumped onto the master bed that was huge!

and it was enough to support about five people on it.

" Thanks. Did you really mean what you said back there? I'm sorry if i'm jumping to the point but would you really want to keep me and Carlos alive with your own life?" asked Indigo, a look of insecurity on his face.

"Of coarse I did." I answered knowingly.

"Well why?" He questioned back.

" Well because I don't think that anyones life is worth tormenting don't you think? So I would rather leave this world knowing that I tried to keep someones life from harm, even if others see it as failure, I would still see it the right thing to do right?" I finished while laying my head onto the soft pillow.

" Oh,now I see your point. Thanks... It just really shows that there really are pure hearted people left in the world. " He finished while taking a big gulp of water and placed it onto the nightstand next to him.

It didn't take too long to realize that he was tired even after he pulled the covers over me, Carlos, and himself before finally dimming the lights in the caged up room.


	4. The Nightmare Begins

The Nightmare Begins -*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

I began to rub my head as the burning sensation continued to pound deeper in my head, almost as if it were inside my thoughts.

I began to blink my eyes repeatedly in hopes to actually clear my blurry sight.

I began to raise myself off of the soft material that I had woken up on.

'hmmm... way different then the other time when I woke up on the hard floor.'.

Once I had a proper hold on my sighting and where I thought that I was, I then began to search the room, pondering on where the location of the room was.

"hhhhhmmmm... just a little longer..." a lazy voice sounded.

I then averted my sights down to the sleeping form next to me.

It was Indigo, he had messed up hair, and he looked like he had a comfortable sleep.

But that is good news right? I mean after all, we did need to relax just a little longer right before we continued this crazy trip right?

"Huh, wheres Carlos?" I questioned as I began to search the room for any trace of where Carlos went.

"Over here," a familiar voice spoke reassuringly.

I then hopped off the bed and stood up, a little too fast.

I began to feel dizzy and felt like falling over.

"What are you doing over there?" I asked, curious to the fact that he was standing over in the hallway.

The door was left open all the way and he was in plain view, just enough for me to notice that he had a gun.

And not just any gun... My gun.

I felt panic wash over me as I began to search myself for my gun, and as I had predicted, it wasn't there, instead it was in Carlos' hands.

"What are you doing with Broken Butterfly?" I questioned in wonder as he began to look around from all sides the were even in sight of the area where he was standing.

"I-I heard some noises, and I didn't want to wake you..." he muttered, wearing an expression that would even put shadow in the dark.

I began to walk forward as I spoke.

"Well here le-"

"No! Don't you see? I'm making sure that 'he' or any one of his goons don't come near you, I would rather not take a chance like that, never the less be protected by a female Querida." He snapped, bringing my full attention back to his point of view, rather than the silver plated black magnum gun, shimmering in his quivering hands.

I stopped, petrified like a statue as the blood in my veins began to turn as cold as ice.

In less than a second, Carlos went from standing in front of me, less than a few feet away, to being flung at the end of the hallway, and stabbed to the wall by his stomach, just like the same way that I was being pinned to the wall by that monster earlier.

"aaaahhhh!" Carlos cried out in pain as the inhuman claw was shoved in further, it was too brutal that I almost turned my head to look away.

Until I realized that the creature pinning Carlos to the wall, was the same thing that pinned me to the wall...

But I thought that I shot the dang thing in the head, I saw it die, it even seen it fall in front of me, and I had even had to deal with the disgusting bits of blood covering me.

I then thought of the advantages coming from what might happen in the next two seconds.

This thing had killed a special friend of mine, and now was the time for revenge, and a time to avenge his lost life.

I felt a disturbing grin beginning to form along my features, it almost made me feel completely lost in an ocean of confusion.

I never grinned before... whats happening to me?

I then realized how dispute my attack would be, seeing as how Carlos still had my magnum gun and my only weapon, gripped tightly in his hands as the creature began to push its claw further.

He was to scared to pull the trigger, I could even see it in his eyes.

I was snapped out of my thoughts by his screening yells and cries.

I then launched myself at the creature, and with one swift movement, the monster fell beneath my feet as I lifted my leg and kicked him down to the ground leaving Carlos yelping in pain as the claw was suddenly removed harshly from his stomach. He fell silently to the ground while trying to cover the gushing stab wound.

I immediately grabbed the ugly things head and lifted it up slightly and raised my right leg, then stomped onto the things head, leaving the thing completely stunned on the floor, not much time would be earned from this but it would have to do.

I then rushed over to Carlos, who began to rapidly lose his color, courtesy of the large amount of blood loss.

It made a loud screech as I lept over it, leaving it angered at its failed attempt to catch my foot.

I stopped in front of Carlos and gently lifted him up with one arm while quickly pulling his arm over my shoulder and then putting mine under his arm for support.

I raised him off of the ground, leaving a fresh blood trail, on the floors behind us.

I let him cross over the monster first while I stood on its arms, then I smashed my heel on its hard skull.

leaving it stunned once again to buy us some time.

I quickly helped Carlos into the room and rested him onto the bed.

I scrambled over to the door and slammed it shut, leaving me the locks to deal with.

I finished the lock up and ran over into the Kitchen, then over to the Bathroom.

One entered, I immediately swung open the cabinet doors and began to scatter around the various bottles of pills and medication.

I was rushing, hoping to find something to stop Carlos' immense bleeding from the cut.

Still nothing...

I began to throw the useless bottles out and finally found what I was looking for.

I ended up finding a rather large roll of bandages, 8 health sprays, a small bag cotton swabs, a few bandage clips, and a medium sized bottle of disinfectant spray, aka rubbing alcohol.

I made a bolt for it as I rushed over to the small room near the entrance.

I then found Carlos, Barely managing to keep himself awake.

I ran over to him, and pressed my lips against his forehead.

He was burning up and became insuperable to touch.

'Good thing I was in medical school.' I thought as I plucked the items that I needed from the towel I stored them in.

I wiped the fresh tear from is aquatic colored eyes which looked so dull and almost lifeless.

I quickly began to pour the bottle of rubbing alcohol on his infected looking wound.

He screamed in agony as the spray began to do its thing. I quickly raised a hand to his forehead and noticed that he was now as cold as ice.

I noticed that his eyes were closed, tightly, by the looks of it.

I couldn't blame him, I mean having half a bottle poured on a open stab wound, wow, that's too much, even for me.

I began to wipe away any more of the excess dirt and blood surrounding the area.

I reached for the roll of bandages and carefully but quickly began to wrap up the wound before it started to bleed again, and because the thing outside of the door was getting impatient, and literally looked like it wanted to bite my head off.

I then grabbed one of the silver bandage clips and attached it to the fabric to secure it.

I then took one last look at Carlos as relief and peacefulness washed over me as his aqua orbs began to sparkle and then close shut as if he wanted to sleep.

I let him drift into a deep sleep as I plucked the gun out of his hands.

He gave me the gun willingly, luckily.

I then flinched as splinters of wood began to fly around the room.

The creature had broken a large hole in the door and was ready to rip the door off of its hinges.

I then reloaded the gun and began to fire like a maniac at the menacing beast.

It cringed a few times before continuing its raging actions.

It then suddenly moaned, as the at least 15th bullet lodged itself into its chest right about where its rib cage would've been.

It faced it's head downwards and looked up at me before letting itself fall harshly to the cold floor leaving a disturbing silence in the room before I broke it.

"And stay dead this time..." I grumbled under my breath, but I noticed something was different about it this time.

It was harder to kill, and it took ten times as many bullets to make this thing go into the KIA category of the deceased.

I then tilted my head to glance over to Carlos to see that he was no longer in the place where he fell asleep in.

If this was one of those plot lines where you get bitten or scratched, then you mutate, thats worst then hell...

Because that just makes everything a whole lot better doesn't it?

I ran over to the room where indigo was sleeping and stopped, how could Indigo sleep through the loud gunshots, screaming, yelling, and sounds of things being destroyed and ripped to bits?

Wow, what a heavy sleeper.

What was being seen through my eyes must've been wrong, but was...

was Carlos just in the kitchen?

"Carlos?" I asked cautiously as I backed up about 4 doors behind me only to face a room full of darkness, not even the light of the once operating oven was on.

Neither the lime green glow of the Ice dispenser was on.

The refrigerators steady humming was the only thing sounding off, besides the ragged breathing in the darkness.

I wanted to know so badly what was in the dark, but then again, maybe I didn't wanna know...

I kept my view steady on the center of the room, there seemed to be a figure there depicting the lightly darkened silhouette of a person.

Walking over to the door frame, I made a reaching for the light switch, praying to god that at least the switch of all things worked and didn't cause me any grief.

I then realized that my sudden action caused the shadow to suddenly flinch, or possibly cringing.

"hello..." I answered to the silhouette in the shadows.

Suddenly it moved, too quick for my eyes to register where it even went and the next thing that I know.

I am face to face with a man, it was indeed... and for sure, Carlos Molachantalovv...

He looked like one of the creatures except more human like.

With his gentle alluring aqua eyes, GONE...

Instead, they were now replaced with deepening ruby red color.

As for his chocolate brown hair, well nothing really changed, besides the fact that it was messy.

His skin had lost all color.

If I was sleeping, I would've thought that with his now pale skin, he was glowing.

Nothing but a grunt escaped his lips, which were now a coral shade of pink.

" A-Are you Carlos?" I asked, the trembling and heavy quivering super visible in my voice.

He began to lower his face to mine, till our noses began to touch. He was looking me deep in the eyes, his ruby red eyes boring holes into my skull.

He seemed to notice how bad I was trembling and seemed to do the same thing that the normal Carlos would've done.

He held me close until I stopped shaking with fear.

He then pulled away and faced me once more.

I felt a lot more confident now that I knew that he really was Carlos.

He lifted his hand and then pushed my gun downwards to make sure that I wouldn't shoot him.

Only one word escaped his mouth, and that one word left my heart singing.

"Querida."


	5. Secrets and Lies

Secrets and Lies*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

I don't think that I can remember what happened...

But the thing that I do remember,

Is that I was staring, just staring into these...

Beautiful, crimson ruby orbs.

I also remember forcing myself to keep on staring into his endless gaze.

Why? I don't quite know, but I do know that I just couldn't seem to stop myself from entering his emotionless stare.

You see, Its the emotionless type that I hate, why? because you can't expect anything from nothing am I right?

Anyways then I remember everything suddenly fading away into a fierce black, until there was nothing left to conceal it.

Then that's where this loop hole kind of started off...

I slowly began to force my eyes open, unsure of my surroundings.

I then felt this calming warmth, radiating off of something, or someone...

Not knowing what to believe, I couldn't help but to forget about who the thing was, who for one, was caressing my hair, in long thin strokes, and for two, was humming a familiar tune, and for the last of all, was holding me in their arms like a newborn baby.

Not sure of what to do I tried to clear the blurriness that was blocking my sight, and preventing me from having a clear view of my where abouts.

"Hey... quit moving so much..."a lazy voice sounded as I began to struggle to free my arms. but it was pretty much a effortless attempt, considering the following... I couldn't move, because my whole body felt numb, either from terror, or from relaxation... oddly enough, it felt good... I decided to go with whatever his name was' idea and relax for awhile longer...

I know that it may have been a stupid idea but I just haven't been able to find relief like this for awhile and I've been running around killing almost everything that I see for like the last few periods of time... And I was pretty worn out.

"Who are you?..." I asked, my eyes closed, as I tried to find the beat in the calming tune it was humming.

"You don't remember me?" It answered, sounding quite a bit shocked for something that is supposed to be heartless.

"Well... Have we ever met before? I mean you don't look familiar." I replied in a straightforward tone.

"I'm Carlos... Molachantalovv...remember?" He answered, mirroring my confused image.

"ummmm...Carlos? You really have to look in a mirror, because the Carlos that I know doesn't have eyes like that, never the less that kinda skin tone..."I countered in defiance as he refused to see what I meant.

Jeez... Why do some men have to be so stupid and blind to the facts that women tend to direct out...

Well, men... I'll never understand them...

He does seem to be the normal Carlos that I knew though...often prone to see the back and white side of things rather than in full color.

I only noticed that he wasn't pointing his full attention at me, when I noticed that totally awkward silence between us, and the fact that he was identifying himself with large red eyes, obviously from shock.

I immediately felt the calm and numb feeling leave my body, and hopped up to my feet, wobbly but hey, at least I am not sitting on the cold ground.

Okay, well maybe it wasn't that cold...

once I gained control of my weak legs, I noticed that Carlos wasn't there, I ran to the door frame and seen the white light of the washroom lamps turn on.

I rushed to the room and stopped in my tracks at the totally cute sight that I may ever see in my life.

Carlos was hunched over the sink, staring at his pale form in the mirror, while trying to fix the strands of hair that were out of place.

Honestly, he looked like a girl trying to get ready last minute before her date arrived.

He then adverted his gaze to me, eyes full of shock and confusion.

"H-How did this happen?" he asked, voice trembling with utter disbelief.

I looked at him, eyes moving from left to right as I tried desperately tried to search and find an easy way to explain myself, and the crazy events that took place not to long ago.

He rested a hand on my shoulder, and stared at me with a look of seriousness.

"Querida... you need to tell me what exactly happened when I passed out in the room, and where the hell is Indigo?" he answered, his tone serious and leaking with curiosity.

I felt that I couldn't lie to him when he put that face on, and I felt that I had to protect these two from any harm...why are my emotions so difficult to understand?

"Carlos...would you believe me when I said that what ever happened, I'm not sure why but, I think that you were infected with something by that thing that attacked us yesterday... and since you were strong, I think that It's venom or toxins that it released," I paused for a breath of air. " might have fused with your DNA, and caused it to mutate, giving you what you have know... I suggest that you thank god for letting you live, and that you are not an infected monster, and rather this instead..." I finished, taking in deep breathes of air.

"Well at least it's not that bad right? I mean, your right, it could be a lot worst..." He answered, while outstretching his arm, palm facing me.

I walked up and took the hand...

I was just relieved that he believed me so fast, and the fact that he was alright... Thankfully.

He looked down at me, and smirked, leaving a joyful expression.

I had to admit though, that serious expression doesn't suit him very well.

"Well my little budgie... Lets go and check out where indigo is and then we'll continue our search okay." He replied, satisfied with my response to his actions.

I could never know where he came up with all of these embarrassing nicknames, but at least he's back.

I moved my hands around in his strong hold, His hands were so big compared to mine, which just made me feel so feminine.

His hands had a weak hold on mine as if he were afraid of breaking my seemingly delicate fingers.

I just strengthened my hold on his, I noticed that his hands were so soft, maybe some of the softest hands that I may ever feel in my life.

"So, are we gonna go know?" he asked, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"uh yeah, lets get going." I replied in a rushed tone.

We walked down the hallway, and down to the last door at the end.

I opened the door cautiously and walked in with Carlos following in behind me, still gripping my hand in his.

We felt both of our tension release intermediately as we seen that Indigo was still asleep in the huge bed, comfortably sprawled out across the soft material.

"Damn... Your brother sure is a heavy sleeper right Doki..." I spoke in shock, and yes, 'Doki' is the name that I came up with for him since he calls me 'Querida' and all that stuff like that.

I mean,how could he sleep through gunshots and screams... Its just strange and weird... Man I wish that I could sleep like that, then maybe I wouldn't be so alert like I normally am...

"Yep, when we were little, he was able t sleep through the annoying teachers loud lectures, and through the bell, that's why I had to wake him up and literally drag him out and in places."he replied with a proud look on his face.

"And he let you do it? Wow I am impressed." I answered in disbelief.

"Yeah, well, nobody else could... and you wouldn't want to know how I would wake him up anyways..." Carlos mumbled as his facial expression melted to one of nervousness.

"Well how, did you wake him up?" I answered with a glint of curiosity in my eyes.

He turned pale as that glint became more visible.

"Well I'll show you, just stand over there and wait..." He whispered as he slid over to the right side of the bed.

He stuck his hand out and let them hover over Indigo's arms, then he climbed on top of Indigo and began to shake him rapidly.

"WAFFLES!" Carlos yelled as he continued to to shake Indigo.

"Okay I'm Up I'm Up! Sheesh!" Yelled Indigo in panic as he shoved his older brother off him and hopped off of the bed.

I laughed my guts out at the sight of that...Carlos seemed to notice my reaction and smirked triumph as Indigo sent him a look of utter hatred and embarrassment.

"What the hell was that for-" Paused Indigo, staring confusingly at the sight of Carlos' new look.

"What?" Replied Carlos to the shocked response that Indigo gave him on his new appearance.

"W-What t-tthe hell...W-wwhat happened to you Carlos?" shrieked Indigo as he rushed to the nearest corner, scanning the room for anything to use as a weapon.

"Nothing... I just-" "Shut it creature! Your not my brother! Your nothing but a demon, who's taking on the form of my Brother!" Screamed Indigo from the top of his lungs while forming a cross with his fingers.

Carlos obviously was struck dead by the response that his brother gave.

His expression turned from happy, to hurt, and regretful... I couldn't help but shut Indigo up.

"Indigo! Shut the hell up will you! Your brother is trying to explain himself! yes he may be different! Yeah, hell he may even be a demon! But give him a chance to explain! Damn, your even lucky that he is still alive!We almost got torn apart by that Damn thing! It almost killed Carlos!" I shrieked in anger as I walked in long, impatient strides over to Carlos, and then put a hand on his gut.

"You see this? This is where that thing stabbed its claw into Carlos and infected him, Just chill out okay!" I yelled as tears began to form in my eyes.

He looked at me with his eye's filling up with regret and

shocked that I would be crying over something that had nothing to do with me.

"Don't cry..." Cooed Carlos as he raised a hand to my back and began to rub it, returning that feeling of relief and serenity.

I felt my body go numb once again, as my leg began to buckle and fall like a collapsing tower under pressure.

Carlos caught me in his arms and stared at me, a look of awe in his crimson eyes.

"I'm sorry... Please don't cry..."pleaded Indigo as he walked up to my form.

I couldn't move...

It felt like every time I tried to I would feel another part of my body go limp.

I just let the tears fall as my whole body felt like it was being thrown back into an endless abyss.

I actually welcomed that feeling of nothingness, because when I fall into that feeling, I just don't have to fight anymore.

I began to close my eyes and let the darkness override my sights once again.


	6. False Judgment

False Judgment*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

I force my heavy eyes open to discover that I was no longer in the warmth of Carlos and Indigo's presence.

It seemed like after I passed out, that they decided to have a little chat, it may be happening right now, but that's just my opinion.

also that might explain the silent whispers that occur every now and then.

"...Just because I look this way doesn't mean that you have to judge!..." Whispered a harsh voice, obviously angered by something.

"...Well I am sorry... just, are you sure that she'll be okay?..."Answered another voice sounding worried.

I then noticed that the blurriness was gone, but I still couldn't see a thing in the dark...

I blindly made my way off the bed, and then began to stagger to find the hidden light switch.

"Yes, she'll be alright...Just go in and check in on her now..." The voice continued, in a forgiving tone.

Immediately I heard rushed but also calmed footsteps rush to the door and pause.

I staggered back and fell backwards as I tripped over a lamp.

while I flailed my arms trying to grab a hold of something to break my harsh landing, I took notice that I had tripped on a lamp and shattered it.

As I hurtled towards the ground layered with various broken glass shards, I let a yelp escape my lips as the harsh material jammed itself into the skin of my back, leaving me stunned in a bloody mess.

Indigo came bursting through the door and let out a gasp of shock at the sight of myself, curled slightly on the many broken shards of glass.

"Jesse! Carlos get over here!" yelled the terrified Indigo as I cringed in pain as the glass tore through my back.

"What is it Indigo!' Yelled Carlos as he rushed into the room and also let his mouth drop in shock.

Not a second later and the brothers were both by my sides and lifting me up carefully off the glassed up floor, now currently layered in my blood.

I yelped in pain as Indigo suddenly jerked my head to face his.

"Carlos! Go run to the bathroom and grab some bandages and ointment!" Yelled Indigo as he layed me down on the white sheets.

"Jesse, can you turn over for me? I need to get those out of your back..." asked indigo in a yet again worried voice as I shakily nodded my head.

I turned over and removed my sweater and threw it on the floor in the corner.

I layed still until I heard Carlos rush bask into the room yelling something in Spanish that I couldn't understand.

Why? Why didn't I take Spanish? Why? Jeez I am so stupid... French don't even get me anywhere...

Carlos kneeled beside me and then stopped.

Curious as to what he was doing, I forced my head back enough so that I could see little of what he was doing.

I immediately froze in shock and felt all blood running through my veins run cold like petrified ice.

His face was slightly scary to face... His eyes were glowing a bright red and he looked like he was about to eat me...

Indigo suddenly faced me and told me to run, pure panic and shock written on his face.

"Carlos?..." I stuttered in shock as he began to lean in closer to me, just looking at his eyes made me feel like he was gonna kill me.

"..." He responded, only letting out a grunt.

He then adverted his gaze to his younger brother and set the deadly gaze on Indigo.

I seen him pale as he rushed out of the room, Jeez and where the hell is my gun? shouldn't it be with me at all times?

I then hopped up despite the pain, and hopped off the bed, my feet cracking and breaking the glass beneath my feet.

"Carlos! Answer me! I know that you're in there!"I yelled in a pitiful attempt to get him back to his right state of mind...

"Carlos isn't here right now."He spoke in an icy cold tone that left me shivering at his words.

Damn... I knew that this sorta virus would eventually get to him if it wasn't treated with the right antibiotics. I used to study these sorts of things in med school.

I was training to become a doctor but that dream never got fulfilled because the night I was captured was the last day, where we got our certificates if we passed and then we would graduate... Unfortunately, I had to be captured by this retarded fruit loop and be trapped in a total nut house...

I made an attempt to run through the door and get out of here, but once I made a break for it, he was in my way...

"Move it Carlos..." I yelled just managing not to tremble or stutter at the sight of those blood lust filled eyes.

"And let you get away? I think not... Just let me take some of your blood and it will all be over.." He spoke, grinning at the sight of my trembling movements.

Normally that to me would've seemed adorable... But seeing this Carlos doing it just made me feel insecure...

"What? When you kill me? Leave me to die on the bed here?" I replied, scared out of my skin.

"No, I'm just hungry is all. I have no need to kill you... you of all people should know that." He answered while maintaining a small smile as an offer.

"What why?" I answered totally dumb struck.

"Well think about it, who else is like you, who else shares the same interests in the things that I do? I have no need to kill you because I won't." He replied in a serious tone, His gentle smile returning to the scary frown.

"Well, will normal Carlos come back if I let you?" I asked sounding hopeful.

"Yes, I can assure you that he will come back to his senses... But before that, You must make a deal." He paused.

"Yeah, and whats that?" I asked unsure of whether or not I should trust him.

"To give me your blood whenever I need it. You do that and I will allow him to have control again. Now is it a deal?" He once again offered, giving me a kind smile that only Carlos could bribe me with.

"Okay...Deal..." I answered as we both sealed the deal with a hand shake.

"Now, I'll try not to be too rough on you, considering that its your first time..." He mumbled as he slide to my side and began hovering around my neck.

"Ummm... what are you doing?" I panicked as he began to lean in closer and rested his head on my shoulder.

"hhmmm?...Oh yeah... sorry about that.." He replied in a drowsed tone as he raised his head up a little higher.

I stopped moving at the sight of his lazy and tired expression, it was indeed a cute sight.

I once again caught myself once again lost in thought... A common mistake I seem to make.

Not a moment sooner and I had what felt like tiny pin pricks on my neck, Not a familiar sensation but as I averted my gaze downwards, I realized he literally was biting me.

It was a good thing that he didn't let me see his teeth, because just the sight of anything sharp near my skin would've freaked me right out.

For some reason, I couldn't feel anything, just a numb sensation running through the area he had is little fangs in my neck.

After he was done, He finally unlatched his tiny teeth and lead me over to the bed, I stupidly, followed, probably because of the fact that he did say that he wasn't gonna kill me.

He sat me down on the soft mattress and grabbed the first aid kit that he scattered on the ground and bunched them all up as he began to reorganize the kit.

He finally finished moving all of the scattered items off the floor and into the rectangle box and grabbed a few items that looked as if they were meant to clean and tend a wound.

He grabbed some bottled water and beg to wet the soft towel with it.

"If I had to say any better, I Would've said that you were calm this whole time... and this experience." He complimented as he pulled the clothe up to the bite wound and began to clean the little bits of blood off.

"I'm not the scared type." I replied in an effortless tone as he then placed a long but big band aid on the two deep puncture wounds.

"Well that'll come in handy f you use your strength and courage right. You'll eventually learn that through time." He spoke.

"I'll get the hang of it." I murmured.

"Okay now lay on you stomach, I need to get those cleaned and tended fast." He hurried.

He then grabbed into the box and then pulled out some tweezers and some large bandages with some clips.

He pulled out the glass shards quicker than I thought, I didn't even feel anything, and then after wards he cleaned them with the clothe and then bandaged my neck and my back with some evenly placed bandages and then to finish it off, he then used two of the clips and secured them tightly, but not enough to choke me.

he grabbed the first aid kit and placed it gently on the nightstand next to the bed.

"What are you doing?" I grunted.

"I'm letting your friend comeback, Don't forget our deal." He spoke under his breathe as he closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

I stood up off of the bed and rushed down the halls to find Indigo.

Luckily, he was curled up into a ball on the floor underneath the couch.

If it weren't for his rugged breathing then I would've never found him.

"J-JJesse?... Wheres Carlos?" He asked sounding desperate.

"Oh, he's in the room on the bed. Go see him. I think you should spend some time together you two, I don't know how much longer he'll be able to keep on regaining his mental state. It's just a thought though so don't get too worked up about it." I answered, probably answering all of the questions he was about to ask.

He gave a slow nod and crawled out from underneath the couch.

He then ran to the room, not hesitating to see his older brother.

I let out a sigh and followed.

I plopped onto the bed next to Indigo and Carlos, Carlos seemed to be resting peacefully and it suddenly felt as if I could sleep peacefully as well.

I took one final look at Indigo and Carlos and thought about all of the days we might've been here.

Two, no three days... and we should be getting a move on by tomorrow.

I let my eyes close and this time, felt peace and comfort rise over me once again.


	7. Past, Present, and Future

Past, Present, and Future*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

I lightly placed a hand on my aching forehead as I began to slowly raise myself up off the comfortable material underneath my form.

I glanced to my right to see that Carlos' alter ego had been keeping his promise after all.

He really doesn't want to kill me, or Indigo for that matter...

I just smirked playfully as I hopped off the bed only to have an intense amount of pain ring all through out the arch of my back, and on the right side of my neck, where I noticed the fading color of red, which took part in staining the ivory colored bandages, tightly secured around both my neck and aching back.

I cursed under my breath as the memories of what had happened the night before, began to fly through my mind like a fast flying rainbow, or in my case, a whack straight to the head.

I carefully stumbled over to the finely crafted wardrobe, and slowly opened the door closest to my quivering hand, and with a light yank, the light hazel door opened, not making a sound.

I raised a shaking hand to my mouth in relief as nothing came pouncing out on me like a hard tackle.

I had only then realized that my small hands were shaking rapidly, probably from the huge amount of blood loss.

I've been put through stuff like this before, only... it was not this intimidating to run away and hide under a rock.

Probably due to the fact that for my whole life, my older brother has been protecting me...

Hector...

I wonder if he's doing okay... or if he wonders where I am...

I began to trail off lost in thought as I ravished through the finely furnished closet for some cleaner clothes to wear instead of my torn lavender sweater, and my black tank top, until I suddenly came across this beautiful outfit that looked like it belonged to a soldier of some sort.

It was black with hints of red and white, and little colors of grey as it went along the designs near the boots.

And it came with these adorable looking gloves that would probably come in handy when or if I finally decide to use my abilities.

It was in fact definitely something that I would totally wear!

I grabbed the uniform happily and rushed down the dimly lit hallway, and rushed into the bathroom, nearly slamming into the door face first during the process.

I then began to undress and clothe into the newly discovered outfit as I began to do poses of all sorts, hoping that it looked good, or at least half decent...

"Um...what are you wearing?" asked a familiar voice in curiosity.

"Oh ,t-this?" I stuttered in confusion as my gaze adverted up to the strangers face, turning out to be not only one, but two people.

Carlos and Indigo.

Carlos' eyes were definitely back to that aquamarine color that suited him best...Thankfully...

"T-This, w-was something that I found in the closet over there...hehehe... hope you don't mind but I needed something new to wear... Not to mention that the glass from earlier tore my sweater and... well my tank top is blood stained." I answered blankly as I caught their gazes moving up and down my form, identifying how I looked in the uniform.

I moved my wrist up so I could see the beautifully designed silver bracelet that my brother gave me , and the Crystaled ring that my mother gave to me before she died.

I could use it for fighting my oponents from now on, but I for one have a better use for it.

I have a secret that I never want these two to know... but they can know about my guardian.

"Nova can you come out please?" I asked to my ring as I raised it up and pointed it towards the ground.

I giggled slightly at Indigo and Carlos' reactions at my ruby red ring as it began to glow an shimmering crimson and began to spark.

"As you wish... Been awhile hasn't it?" The male voice answered in sheer excitement.

"Nova, I don't know where I am... c-can you stay with me? " I asked in embarrassment as the light began to flood out of the small ring and form a figure of a boy around 18yrs, he looked to be around Carlos' age.

"You know that's what I am here for." Nova answered while holding both hands on his hips.

He smirked and walked over to me, his silver hair seemed to shimmer in the partly darkened room.

Nova, was my guardian created to protect me from any who may come after me.

He was created through the last of my mothers energy, which sadly took her life.

Nova has been there for me along with my older brother, Hector.

They took care of me through the tough times and lead me to become stronger to face things like this.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*Flashback*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

As the blue light flashed once more for the final time, I rushed over to my mothers cringing form and watched as she began to slowly fade away, becoming reduced down to nothing more than mere dust.

"Mommy! Don't die mommy!" I yelled as I held my moms fading hand tighter.

"Akita... can you see that boy over there?..." She asked weakly, the lights in her eyes already dying out.

"Yes mommy..." I answered half choked to the scene playing before my eyes.

"His name is Nova... He is your new guardian from now on... take care of him..."

"B-But, what about daddy? And Hector!" I asked shocked.

"Tell your father I love him... please do not let anyone tell you that you are different... you and Hector are the last of our kind... your brother and you are gifted... Do not forget that you are both different than everybody else around you..." She finished finally letting her body dissolve into dust, in my hands.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*End of Flashback*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

"W-Who's he!" Demanded indigo and Carlos in unison.

I shoved Nova behind me and put on a serious face, directed at both Carlos and Indigo.

"Nova, is my guardian, as you can see he may be our only way out of here! So I suggest that you don't judge him!" I yelled as they both flinched at the sudden outburst.

"O-Okay..." They both managed to stutter out at the same time.

I then directed my attention to the teen obviously older than me, and noticed that some things about him had changed.

He had his usual silver hair, with his honey-amber eyes, his ghostly skin, but one thing changed though... His clothing!

He was no longer in his common uniform, but he was dressed in normal clothing for once!

He was wearing a dark blue t-shirt, with a black long sleeved shirt underneath, followed by navy blue jeans and some black and blue shoes.

Looks like Hector finally got that upgrade for him...

Nova glanced at me and noticed that I was lost in thought again.

He grabbed my hand causing me to blush fiercely, turning a bright red at the sudden action.

Damn Nova... must be doin' that to get Carlos and Indigo totally ticked off.

I took a minute and breathed a little before stepping in between the destructive glares that the boys were each shooting each other.

Luckily Carlos and Indigo backed down and gave me some space to talk never the less breath.

"Nova, Can you contact my brother? If anyone can help us its him." I asked totally oblivious to the confused looks I was receiving.

"Yeah, I can do that. But I have to be inside that ring-"."Well hop in!" I yelled totally cutting him off.

He shot me a look of awe when he noticed the attire I was clothed in.

"By the way," He trailed off.

"Yeah?"

"Nice uniform, you look adorable in it. Suits you!" He complimented energetically, yet again, earning another set of glares from Indigo and Carlos.

He smirked before letting himself dissolve back into a light, and fuse back inside the ring.

"By the way, this might take some time." He responded cheerfully.

"No matter, just please do it!" I rushed as his glowing aura died down.

I turned over to Indigo, his calm gaze facing me once again.

"Indigo? Where did you guys put my gun? I haven't been able to find it-".

"Why not just use your powers!" He replied angrily.

"Eh?" I responded to his comment, suddenly feeling shattered by his unrecognizable discovery.

Suddenly I felt that I was drowning in a pool of confusion.

"You heard what I said! Your a Crystal Guardian aren't you?" he answered turning from mad to happy in an instant. Or in his case, curious-happyish...

"W-Well...Y-YYes..." I answered feeling ashamed.

Carlos brought a hand to his mouth in shock at the scene that had replayed very much like the one years ago, when I decided to keep my abilities hidden from sight.

Carlos began to smile widely, almost enough to send me running at the sight of his evil grin.

"So if your a Crystal Guardian... Wheres your pack?" Asked Indigo in wonder.

"W-WWell, you see... me and my brother, hector are the last of the Crystal Guardians..." I answered dryly as Carlos' smirk grew wider.

"So that must be the reason why Dawson is trying to capture you." Carlos outburst in triumph as he pieced the puzzle together in his mind.

"Yes, that might be it." Interrupted a loud male voice, definitely filled with amusement.

"Why firefly, I say you look rather stunning in the special uniform I designed for you!" He answered joyously.

"Hey ...um... your name is Dawson right?" I asked to better reassure Carlos' opinion he gave earlier.

"Right on the ball! I would like to personally inform you that that material that you are wearing, is able to cope with you abilities many forms, such as fire, water, light, darkness, and earth, so it won't burn if you use your fire ability, nor will it with water." He answered gladly seeming proud for an odd reason.

"So its basically one that you made for her? Wow, thats kinda weird..." Indigo spoke in an totally opposite tone.

"Oh yeah? Well what is this 'surprise' you talk bout?" I asked breaking the silence.

"Fine, I will give you some hints:

*It moves

*It breathes

* And it is something that you cherish."

Dawson began to laugh darkly before continuing his hints.

"Listen, I think that this will refresh your memory:" Suddenly it sounded as if the microphone or whatever he was talking into, was placed towards something.

"...*cough* l-lleave... Jay...a-alone...*cough*..." The sickened voice spoke.

"You Bastard!" I yelled as I literally plucked a gun from the right hand pocket, where I would've normally put my magnum gun, and pointed it up towards the speaker phone.

"What is it!" Carlos yelled as he rested a hand on my shoulder.

"H-HHe...Has...My...Brother..." I murmured under my breath as I tried furiously to control my sudden break out.

"That's right, and if you want to see him alive, you really should consider giving yourself up, or surrendering-"Dawson continued to ramble.

"Go to hell you perverted bastard!" I screamed as I lodged 4 bullets int the speaker phone, eliminating any further means of communication between us and him.

I faced Carlos and Indigo, full anger and fury filling my eyes.

"Lets get going..." I commanded.

They nodded and asked. "What are we gonna use as weapons?"

I tilted my head to the side slightly before chuckling lightly under my breath and plucking two silver lined pistols and throwing them over to Carlos and Indigo.

They both nodded in agreement before running over to the door down the hallway which was half torn open, revealing a dead and decaying carcass on the other side of the door.

"By the way, where did you find all of these guns?" asked Carlos with an amused grin forcing its way onto his lips.

"A friend gave it to me, and the other two I found were in the closet." I answered already knowing the answer.

Suddenly a familiar aura presented itself in the room.

It was Nova again.

"Um, Jay, I can't get a hold of Hector, I think I got a transmission from him earlier though, coming from a room in this place." He answered sounding unsure about it.

"Thanks Nova. Can you lead us there? If he's the present, then I want to save him and maybe kill Dawson for putting us through all of this." I asked once again.

"Sure thing, but I sense a dangerous aura nearby... and it isn't even in attack mode or in the highest range yet! Be careful." He warned cautiously as I nodded in agreement.

"Thanks Nova." I commented before following the others out of the house-like room and into the stained hallways.


	8. Love and War

Love and War*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

I ran down the blood stained hallways in anger as I made my way through this factory, to save my brother.

How did he manage to capture my brother?

That is an answer that I guess I'll have to find out in time... hopefully...

I glanced behind me to make sure that Carlos and Indigo were at least following me.

Sighing with relief, I turned my head to face the roughly torn walls of the bloodied hallway, as I scanned the walls for any of the arrows written in blood.

Turns out he really does want me to be a part of this sick, psychotic game... Crap...

The arrows were supposed to be directing me to the main auditorium, which was supposedly where my brother was being held hostage.

"Come one! Faster, I don't know how much longer he'll be able to hang in there!" I yelled as I grabbed at Indigo's and Carlos' hands, reluctantly dragging them along further.

I smirked in awe as both of their faces began to flush an adorable shade of pink.

I pulled further, definitely not wanting to keep my brother waiting much longer.

I froze dead in my tracks, staring cold at the huge doors, standing in front of me.

I let go of both of their hands and reached a quivering hand out towards the coldly radiating handle, letting the fierce cool sensation override my senses.

"If anything bad happens, or if it is too much for me to handle...I want the two of you to rescue Doki, and make a run for the safest point you can find. As for you Carlos...I want to leave Broken Butterfly in your care." I finished, receiving confused glares from both of the guys in front of me.

"B-But what will you use as a weapon?" Carlos and Indigo squeaked in unison while shooting me intense glares of misunderstanding.

"I got that covered, just... once we enter through that door, I want you two to find Doki and free him. After that, if I can somehow manage to keep myself standing, then you two can help. But be sure that if I can't beat him, and I fall, then you two can't come after me, I want you to protect my brother...-"

"No! We can't leave you there!"Carlos yelled in disbelief.

"Yeah and who's gonna be helping you?" Indigo joined in, also shooting me stares of concern.

"...Nova..." I chanted while closing my eyes as Nova fused out of the barricaded gem.

Immediately the silver haired being pulled out a septor-like dagger, which glowed an luminous silver which soon spread to cover his whole body, leaving his normal clothing, to morph into beautiful, shimmering armor.

He outspread an arm and wrapped it around me, leaving Carlos and Indigo rather stunned.

"You guys remember Nova? This is him in battle mode." I spoke as I felt all doubts beginning to return to my mind.

"Kay, everyone got the plan?" Nova called as he re attracted his arm from around my waist.

"Almost..." Carlos spoke softly as he turned the other way, his face no longer showing.

"Carlos..." I spoke as I gently relaxed a hand on his shoulder, feeling his tension release.

Next thing I knew I was being pulled into a kiss, lasting only a few seconds before he finally let me grab some gasps of air.

I looked up to face his, my luminous amber eyes meeting his aqua teal ones.

He then raised a gentle hand and stroked my cheek, leaving my face burning rather intensely, that I know that I was blushing a tomato red.

I grabbed his hand and pushed them away, leaving him confused.

"I'm not ready for that yet..." I murmured while glancing to my feet nervously.

I then returned the kiss, leaving both of us blushing intensely.

"I'll try to to get myself killed out there kay?" I responded as he pulled me once more into a hug.

"Alright, just don't do anything beyond your league, I don't want my Querida too damaged." He responded, giving me a smile, assuring me that he was in on the plan.

I nodded and then, counting to three slowly in my head, then let my heart pound faster and faster as I shoved the hard door open.

"Ah... Firefly...You made it." Greeted a blond haired man, eyes glowing a daring crimson behind the cold charcoal glasses.

"Yeah, I am not the kind to be late...Now wheres my brother?" I asked, demanding, where he was being held hostage.

"My, my, you can't be patient can you... either way, I still find that attitude adorable." He spoke while grabbing a black remote, the red and green buttons glowing brightly through the dimly lit room.

Just then I felt a warm, comfortable body next to me.

I then glanced upwards, noticing that Carlos had his arm wrapped around me, and his other hand, holding the magnum gun I gave to him earlier.

"Hmph... You've broken my heart Firefly...no matter, I will do all that I can to regain your feelings." Dawson yelled, I immediately noticed the change in his aura changing from ordinary, to just plain dangerous and scary!

"Ava! Come and keep our guests entertained!"He yelled for someone to enter the room, and immediately I felt another persons presence, supposedly a females.

I looked over to my right where Carlos was and noticed that he just paled and turned ice cold.

"C-Carlos?" I asked, scared why he just suddenly went so blank.

"As you wish sir. Do you want me to eliminate them?" She asked, making Carlos suddenly quiver and shake.

"No, just to detain the female." He answered, sending one last glare in my direction leaving me confused as he raised a hand and waved it.

Suddenly, the ground began to shake, making me fall to the ground, only to be caught by Nova, or as he preferred, 'Stardust'.

I then noticed that as I began to lift myself out of his grasp, the wall to my right, began to shift, revealing a paled man, silver hair, and flushed cheeks, he was dressed in a uniform similar to the one that I was wearing.

I immediately noticed him to be none other than my Doki(brother).

As I began to speed towards his trapped form, something stabbed my arm, leaving me pinned tightly to the wall next to the boy I recognized as my brother.

I felt immense shock as the knife was ripped painfully out of my shoulder.

I fell helplessly to the floor, only to be once again caught by my Guardian, Stardust.

"Watch yourself, you don't want to fall off of something bigger than you." Stardust lectured as he put me gently onto the ground

"Hey, Nova? Can you release Doki?" I asked while grabbing the wound that was bleeding a little, but not too intense.

"Yeah, I'll get right on that, but what about her, I don't want her to capture you!" he answered definitely showing his concern.

"Don't worry about that, I'll handle her using my abilities, just go and help him!" I yelled as I grabbed my ring and plucked both of the gemstones, ruby and sapphire, and then placed them inside of my plain silver bracelet.

After causing them to fuse inside of the bracelet, it suddenly began to glow a bright light, causing the small bracelet to morph into a bow.

I began to vision the element of light, causing my bow to transform into a weapon using the element.

As I began to aim at the black haired female, I pulled my invisible arrow back and then let the bow fly straight towards her.

I missed, but only because she dodged, pretty fast for a human...

I then snapped out of my thoughts by the fierce ringing of constant gunshots, sounding through the room, coming from Indigo and Carlos.

The girl was fast and not only was she hard to aim at, but she was fast and speedy like she was literally moving in slow motion.

I dodged her attack only by moving at the same speed that she was, only faster.

"Give yourself up already, you can't even hope to escape." she yelled as she continued to charge towards me.

"Why...would I do that?Because I'm scared or something, wow, and I thought that you were some kind of super-cool guard lady, but I guess that I was wrong!" I yelled as I blocked her failed stab attempt to stab me in the gut.

I side glanced over to Carlos and Indigo only to find that they were both watching us fight in fast-speedy like motion.

I literally thought that we looked like a couple of hyped up chipmunks.

probably because she would kick or throw a punch or maybe even a stabbing attempt with her knife, and then I would end up either blocking or dodging the attack, and everything that was around us seemed to be all a blur.

I then glanced over to Nova to see how he was doing only to smile in the process as he carefully draped an arm around Hector and pulled him out of the battle scene, and into a corner that was near Carlos and Indigo.

I faced my attention back to the woman in front of me only to notice that she was only expecting me to block until I got tired so she could take me out.

Not happening!

I then lifted my leg to try and gut her only to have it caught by her hands.

I then glanced back up at her to see that she was smirking.

One second later and I was being flipped by the hand that held my leg, and the next thing I knew, I was being thrown into a wall, nearly breaking it in the process.

I closed my eyes tightly, only letting a faint yelp escape my mouth as the jagged pieces of the wall, came in contact with my back, right where it was currently injured.

"Jesse!" I heard Carlos yell as the sound of footsteps pounded closer to the area I was trapped in.

I let a smile form across my lips as Carlos' form appeared in front of my line of vision.

Basically I only wanted to see something that would really get me in the fighting spirit right now.

I then flinched as He was roughly thrown and tossed out of the way like a piece of garbage.

"Carlos!" I screamed as his form became limp looking and lifeless in the corner on the other side of the auditorium.

"Awwwww look, the little carrier can't even protect her friends, or her self." The woman in the corner cooed.

"Go to hell!" I yelled as I lifted myself off the ground covered in ruble.

"You are so gonna regret doing such a thing to Carlos!" I yelled as I felt the intense anger and fury beginning to bubble up inside.

"Well lets see if Ivory agrees with you." She sounded as she began pulled out a ring similar to the one that I had.

It suddenly began to glow an luminous red as a male figure began to form.

He had black hair and dull white eyes, he seemed to be in his human form, but that changed once he began to wrap himself in an aura of shadows, meaning that he was going to morph into battle mode like Nova did.

"Jess, I don't think that you should fight him, let me handle him." Nova asked as he raced over to my side, leaving a feeling of two strong aura's battling in the room.

"Nova?" Ivory questioned, as he took a step forward once his uniform finished rebuilding itself.

Typical... His uniform is black and grey while Nova's is silver and while, and they are totally the opposite of each other.

"Been awhile hasn't it? I see you've changed quite a bit, and you look so much cuter in the new uniform." Ivory continued leaving Nova's face looking like he was getting disgusted at the comment.

"Leave me alone 'fan boy', and while your at it, stay the hell away from me!" He growled in anger as he protectively wrapped both arms around me.

I looked up towards him and gave him a look of confusion.

"I might wanna add that the one you are protecting, never the less holding, is Dawson's property," Added ivory as he shot his master, which would be Ava, a look of anxiety.

"Fuck you! Jesse Is no ones property! She has feeling too! Like I said before, leave us all the fuck alone!" Yelled Nova as he gently shoved me behind his back.

"Nova... I'll do you a favor... You can take out Ivory and I'll take out Ava..." I whispered to Nova as I felt my aura beginning to burn a furious red, I knew that due to Ava and Ivory's reactions like how they suddenly flinched, or how Carlos put it, cringing.

"Sure thing." He replied in a tone that assured.

I nodded and let my pale white wings, burst out from behind me.


End file.
